Les grands Héros ont aussi leurs petits sushis
by Hylienne
Summary: Après avoir remporté la victoire contre Ganondorf et épousé la belle princesse Zelda, Link fuit Hyrule pour se réfugier dans une forêt du monde réel. Ses amis, Yuri et Cricri, sont très inquiets pour lui. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi le jeune homme a-t-il quitté sa femme et un avenir prometteur pour s'enfermer dans une cabane perdue dans les bois ? Crédits: Nintendo Co.,Ltd.


_**Les grands Héros ont aussi leurs petits sushis**_

Ce matin-là, Cricri préparait le petit déjeuner dans la cabane qu'elle avait aménagée, avec l'aide de Yuri, afin de fournir à Link un endroit agréable où il pourrait se reposer entre deux combats. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le Héros du Crépuscule était arrivé dans un état de désespoir total.

Il n'avait pas voulu raconter les événements qui l'avaient conduit à se cacher au fin fond de cette forêt, alors que Ganondorf avait été vaincu deux ans auparavant. Sa venue avait quelque chose d'étonnant, car son mariage avec la princesse Zelda venait d'être célébré et avait été suivi de son couronnement à la tête du royaume d'Hyrule.

Le jeune homme restait des journées entières assis sur une chaise à regarder le vent secouer les arbres éparpillés autour de la petite maison. Cricri était inquiète et avait demandé à Yuri de la rejoindre, la veille. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher une solution pour tirer leur ami de sa torpeur. Celui-ci semblait avoir perdu le goût de vivre.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ?

— Je ne sais pas, avait répondu Yuri. Son comportement est étrange. D'habitude, il ne reste que quelques heures ici, le temps pour lui de se reposer et de recharger ses batteries.

— Ce n'est pas une fatigue passagère, je le sens. Cette fois, c'est son cœur qui est atteint.

— Dans ce cas, ce qu'il faut, c'est lui montrer que la vie mérite d'être vécue. Nous sommes en été. Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener en vacances ?

— Où veux-tu que nous allions ?

— À la mer !

— Les plages risquent d'être pleines de monde.

— Justement, ça devrait l'aider. Il reste trop enfermé sur lui-même en ce moment. Et l'air marin devrait lui faire le plus grand bien et lui permettre de retrouver ses forces. »

Le week-end venait à peine de commencer et le temps était idéal pour une petite balade en voiture. Dans la cuisine, la jeune femme rangeait dans une glacière les différents plats qu'elle avait cuisinés et qu'ils dégusteraient sur la plage.

Elle savait qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et s'efforçait de préparer des mets savoureux pour lui rendre le sourire. Yuri avait rassemblé quelques affaires rapidement et chargeait le véhicule qui l'avait amené jusque-là.

Vers sept heures, Cricri entendit des bruits de pas à l'étage. Link devait être réveillé et ne tarderait pas à descendre. Elle alla avertir Yuri qui terminait de disposer tout le matériel dans le coffre de l'automobile. Ils rejoignirent la salle de séjour et s'attablèrent autour du repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Héros du Crépuscule entra dans la pièce et s'assit à la place qui lui était réservée, sans un mot. Ses camarades l'observèrent avec peine. Son état ne s'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il se servit un verre de lait sans même regarder les nombreux plats placés devant lui.

Il y avait toutes sortes d'aliments préparés : des gaufres, du pain perdu, des céréales… La panoplie complète pour un gourmand tel que Link. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne toucha à rien, se contentant de déguster sa boisson préférée par petites gorgées, plongé dans ses pensées.

Cricri et Yuri échangèrent un regard après avoir longuement considéré leur ami. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent, l'emmenèrent dans le salon et l'installèrent dans un fauteuil confortable.

« Link, nous avons bien compris que tu n'as pas envie de nous dire ce qui te tracasse et ce qui t'a poussé à venir te cacher ici.

— Je ne me …

— Ne mens pas ! Nous savons que tu reçois des lettres de la princesse que tu entasses dans ta chambre sans les lire. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

Le jeune homme se tut, évitant les regards remplis d'inquiétude de ses deux amis.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler et nous respectons ton choix, reprit Yuri, mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Alors, Cricri et moi, nous avons décidé de t'emmener en week-end.

— Pour quoi faire ? Je suis bien ici.

— Tu es bien ? Tu passes tes journées à regarder les feuilles tomber !

— Nous sommes en été. C'est en automne que les arbres perdent leurs…

— Ne change pas de sujet ! Nous voulons te dérider. Et pour cela, tu vas venir avec nous à la plage ?

— Non, je ne veux pas.

— Nous ne te demandons pas ton avis. Monte dans ta chambre, prends quelques affaires et rejoins-nous dehors. »

Se rendant compte qu'aucun argument de sa part ne réussirait à les faire changer d'avis, Link se leva à contrecœur et monta dans sa chambre. Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard et rejoignit Cricri et Yuri devant la cabane.

Ce dernier le regarda arriver d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas emmener cette épée avec toi. Nous allons passer un week-end tranquille. Tu n'as aucune raison de craindre de te faire attaquer, voyons.

— Elle ne me quitte jamais et je refuse de la laisser dans la cabane sans surveillance.

— Je vais fermer la porte à clé. Personne ne connait cet endroit à part nous.

— Ça m'est égal ! Je la garde avec moi ou je ne viens pas…

— D'accord, soupira Yuri, mets-la dans la voiture. Tu es une vraie tête de mule. »

Lançant un regard énervé en direction de ses amis, Link déposa le fourreau dans le coffre. Cricri lui ouvrit la portière et l'invita à s'installer à l'intérieur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voyagé comme ça, mais ce sera beaucoup plus rapide qu'à pied. »

Le jeune homme entra dans le véhicule et s'assit. Yuri ferma la cabane et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient prêts à partir. Il leur sourit avant de mettre le contact. Le Héros du Crépuscule avait déjà le regard perdu vers l'extérieur.

« On y va ?

— C'est parti, répondit Cricri qui s'était aperçue que Link ne les écoutait plus. Allons passer un bon moment sur la plage. »

Le bruit de la voiture surprit le jeune homme qui observa de tous les côtés craignant un éventuel danger. Il avait même esquissé le mouvement d'attraper le manche de son épée.

« Du calme, tout va bien. Ce son est tout à fait normal. »

Yuri posa le pied sur l'accélérateur et le voyage commença. Après quelques minutes de trajet pour atteindre le sentier qui traversait la forêt, Cricri tourna la tête pour observer Link. Ce dernier était tout pâle. Elle prévint son ami que leur passager semblait malade.

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de chemin stable. Ça ira mieux quand nous aurons rejoint la route goudronnée.

— Il n'a rien mangé aussi. Ça n'aide pas. »

Elle sortit une boîte de médicaments et donna deux comprimés à Link avec une petite bouteille d'eau.

« Avale ça et fixe un point devant toi. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de moyen de transport. Ton cerveau ne comprend pas. Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est contre le mal des transports. Ça peut te faire dormir un peu. »

Le jeune homme avala les cachets et reporta son regard sur le paysage extérieur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il dormait profondément. Cricri déposa une légère couverture sur lui.

À son réveil, la voiture était stationnée sur un parking, juste à côté d'une plage de sable fin. Il sortit du véhicule, s'étira et referma la portière. Le bruit attira l'attention de Yuri qui vint le rejoindre.

« Comment vas-tu ?

— Je crois que j'avais besoin de dormir un peu, répondit-il en lui faisant un léger sourire. Je dois avouer que je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit.

— Oui, nous l'avions remarqué. Viens manger, Cricri nous a préparé un véritable festin, j'espère que tu as faim.

— Pas vraiment…

— Dans ce cas, fais un effort, s'il te plaît. Elle est très inquiète pour toi.

— Je sais. Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de soucis.

— Nous avons envie de t'aider. Te voir dans cet état nous fait de la peine. Tu peux tout nous dire. Que s'est-il passé entre Zelda et toi ?

— Comment sais-tu ?

— La dernière fois que tu es venu ici, tu ne nous parlais que d'elle. Depuis ton arrivée, tu n'as pas prononcé une seule fois son nom et tu te refermais comme une huître dès que l'un de nous la mentionnait dans la conversation. Et toutes ces lettres ? Pourquoi ne les lis-tu pas ?

— Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

— Tu seras plus efficace le ventre plein, viens. »

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Cricri qui avait tout installé sur une couverture. Il y avait de quoi nourrir tout un groupe : différentes sortes de salade de pâtes, de riz et de légumes. Le tout en grande quantité. Link fit un effort et mangea ce que son amie lui avait préparé, goûtant un peu de tout.

« L'air frais t'a rendu l'appétit et tu reprends déjà des couleurs. Avant de passer au dessert, j'aimerai t'offrir ceci. Je suis allée l'acheter pendant que tu dormais. »

Elle tendit un petit paquet à son ami qui le prit et commença à l'ouvrir. Il en sortit un short, un t-shirt de la même couleur que sa tunique et une paire de sandalettes.

« Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça. Il y a des cabines un peu plus loin où tu pourras te changer.

— Mais…

— Pas de "mais", ajouta Yuri en se levant. Viens avec moi, je vais me changer aussi. »

Link se leva et suivit son ami en direction des petits cabanons construits tout le long de la plage pour permettre aux baigneurs de mettre leurs maillots. La peinture écaillée des parois en bois montrait qu'elles étaient debout depuis une éternité.

Elles n'avaient jamais été repeintes, car plus personne ne les utilisait. Ce coin était déserté par les touristes, l'endroit n'offrant que peu d'attrait : pas d'attractions à proximité, ni de boutiques de souvenirs ou de restaurants. Il n'y avait que la mer et le sable.

Le Héros du Crépuscule regarda tout autour de lui. Quelques couples se promenaient sur le sable : certains avec leur chien, d'autres avec un enfant, mais personne ne semblait vouloir s'attarder.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à nous être installés, ce n'est pas habituel chez vous ?

— Si, mais ce coin n'est pas très apprécié des touristes. Ils sont sur des plages plus fréquentées. Nous avons préféré choisir un coin tranquille pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise.

— Je suis obligé de mettre ça ? Je vais avoir l'air bizarre !

— Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais plus ou moins la même tenue que toi. »

Link regarda Yuri. Celui-ci portait un jean et un t-shirt bleu. Il lui sourit en lui relevant le menton.

« Essaye au moins. Ce n'est pas désagréable, tu sais. Et comme ça, nous pourrons aller nous baigner. »

Le jeune homme entra dans la cabine en soupirant devant son ami qui en fit autant. En ressortant, ils remarquèrent que leurs vêtements étaient semblables : bleu pour Yuri et vert pour Link.

« Elle te les a offerts également j'imagine.

— Gagné, répondit-il en souriant. Allez, viens, elle nous attend. »

Ils rejoignirent l'endroit où ils avaient déjeuné. Cricri avait profité de leur absence pour tout ranger et sortir les desserts qu'elle avait préparés : salade de fruits, quatre-quarts, gaufres et crème pâtissière.

« Servez-vous ! C'est à mon tour d'aller me changer. »

Comme à son habitude, elle portait un jean et un petit t-shirt parme. Elle revint, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, vêtue d'une robe longue dans les tons mauve pastel. Link la regarda arriver, surpris.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vue en robe. Cela te va très bien, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent.

— Merci, Link, répondit-elle, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

— Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te fais un compliment.

— C'est vrai. Mais vois-tu, j'aime m'habiller de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour le faire souvent.

— Tu devrais ! »

Le visage encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Cricri rangea son téléphone portable dans son sac, en essayant d'agir avec discrétion. Le jeune homme s'aperçut de son mouvement et le lui arracha des mains.

« Pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin de te cacher, lui demanda-t-il en s'emparant de l'objet.

— Et toi, quel est ce ton que tu emploies et pourquoi le lui as-tu arraché des mains, ajouta Yuri en se levant, le visage pourpre. Tu vas tout de suite t'excuser. »

Link appuya sur différentes touches, sous le regard ennuyé de son amie. Il releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise.

« C'est… c'est mon numéro que tu as composé, demanda-t-il tout penaud. Tu avais… besoin de moi ? Et moi qui l'ai laissé sur la table de la cuisine…

— Non, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai passé cet appel, car j'en avais reçu un pendant que vous étiez partis vous changer. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se leva d'un bond.

« Quelqu'un a pénétré dans la maison, demanda-t-il, fixant Yuri, et toi qui disais que mon épée serait en sécurité là-bas… J'ai bien fait de l'emmener. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

Parce que je savais qu'une seule personne, à part toi, pouvait avoir composé mon numéro depuis ton téléphone, Link. »

Le jeune homme regarda son amie avec attention, puis eut une révélation.

« Zelda…

— Oui, elle est très inquiète pour toi, car tu n'as pas répondu à ses lettres.

— Donc, Son Altesse Sérénissime s'est déplacée jusqu'à moi pour, une fois de plus, m'imposer ses choix.

— C'était donc ça, murmura Yuri, en fixant Link droit dans les yeux. Tu as abandonné ta femme et ton trône pour une histoire de casquettes.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

— Dans ce cas, explique-toi ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se mura dans le silence, s'assit et tourna le dos à ses amis. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard impuissant. Tant que le jeune homme ne leur disait pas ce qui le tracassait, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider.

« Zelda t'a expliqué la nature de leurs difficultés ?

— Elle m'en a touché deux mots. Quand elle a trouvé la cabane avec les volets fermés, elle a eu peur et enfoncé la porte. Link n'a pas que des amis en Hyrule et ils sont nombreux, ceux qui souhaitent le voir mort.

— Comment a-t-elle réagi en voyant que la maison était vide ?

— Elle a visité toutes les chambres et découvert ses affaires dans la sienne. Dans la cuisine…

— Mon téléphone était sur la table, ajouta Link. Elle en connaissait le fonctionnement. Je le lui avais expliqué. »

Il s'agissait d'un cadeau que lui avait fait Cricri au moment où Link avait commencé à venir la voir régulièrement. Elle avait souvent peur en le regardant partir à l'aventure et avait fait en sorte de pouvoir le joindre à tout moment. Le jeune homme reprit la parole sans se retourner.

« Je voulais qu'elle puisse vous prévenir au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose.

— En fouillant le reste de l'habitation, elle a trouvé le téléphone et l'a utilisé. Nous avons discuté.

— Et, demanda Yuri. Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

Link se leva et s'éloigna en s'approchant de l'eau. Il se mit à marcher entre les vagues, la tête baissée, en proie à de sombres pensées.

« Zelda m'a expliqué la raison principale de son départ, du moins sa version des faits. Link a été propulsé roi du jour au lendemain. Elle pense que le poids des responsabilités a été trop lourd pour lui et qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'assumer cette charge.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'il donne. Je pense que justement pour lui, c'est l'inverse.

— Je crois que leur problème vient juste d'un manque de communication. Que peut-on faire ?

— Les réunir. Je pense qu'on doit faire venir Zelda ici.

— Tu as envie d'aller la chercher et de faire le trajet deux fois de suite ? Je te rappelle qu'on a mis près de quatre heures pour venir. C'est pour ça qu'on ne devait repartir que demain.

— Est-elle encore à la cabane ?

— Oui, elle est inquiète et attend mon appel.

— Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! »

Elle remit son téléphone à Yuri qui s'éloigna pour discuter tranquillement avec la princesse. Il semblait connaître pas mal de chose sur le comportement de son ami. Peut-être était-ce dû aux nombreuses soirées passées à parler de tout et de rien.

Une grande amitié était née entre les deux hommes depuis leur première rencontre, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre, et même si leurs vies étaient très différentes, leurs caractères étaient identiques.

Cricri avait tout de suite senti que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien et était même un peu jalouse de leur relation privilégiée. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre le Héros du Crépuscule qui s'était assis dans l'eau. Après l'avoir observé un long moment, elle s'installa à ses côtés.

« Zelda s'inquiète pour toi… et nous aussi.

— Je sais, mais ma femme ne me comprend pas. Je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai prouvé ma valeur. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas tout simplement me faire confiance ? »

Il releva la tête et regarda son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sous prétexte que son expérience est plus importante que la mienne, elle refuse toutes mes suggestions avant même que j'aie pu les formuler. Pourquoi avoir fait de moi le roi d'Hyrule, si je n'ai qu'un rôle de présentation ? J'ai prouvé que j'étais capable de faire bien plus.

— Elle ne cherche qu'à te protéger, intervint Yuri qui venait de les rejoindre. Le rôle que tu veux jouer nécessite d'avoir les reins solides et tu les as, personne ne pourra me faire croire le contraire. Mais la vie que tu as quittée était bien différente, tu dois d'abord apprendre à devenir un roi. Pour l'instant, tu es encore un aventurier. Pardonne-moi, mais ta fuite ne fait que confirmer que tu n'es pas prêt pour ces responsabilités. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda son ami.

« Je vois que tu es de son côté.

— Non, je suis avec toi, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que vous avez des torts tous les deux. La princesse te couve un peu trop, ce qui peut se comprendre quand on sait ce que tu as traversé. Et toi, tu veux brûler les étapes. Donne-toi du temps.

— Depuis que j'ai quitté le village, je n'ai fait qu'aller de combat en combat. Elle ne peut pas me demander, du jour au lendemain, de rester assis toute la journée à écouter des gens parler. J'ai besoin d'action.

— Dans ce cas, dis-le-lui.

— Je l'ai fait, mais elle refuse de me laisser accompagner les troupes. Comme si je n'étais plus capable de me battre. »

Link baissa la tête, honteux. Yuri lui prit le menton et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu te rends compte du nombre de fois où elle a failli te perdre, où tu es parti en sachant pertinemment que tu risquais ta vie ?

— Je sais, mais c'était nécessaire et je suis là.

— Tu es là, parce que tu as eu de la chance. Tu as failli mourir à plusieurs reprises. Tu dois tenir compte de ses inquiétudes. »

Il sourit, fixant toujours le jeune homme.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler elle et toi, tout simplement.

— Tu as raison…

— Je suis content que tu le reconnaisses, parce qu'elle arrive.

— Quoi ?

— Je lui ai envoyé une voiture qui la conduira ici.

— Mais…

— Vous devez régler ça et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se rassit et retomba dans le silence. Yuri fit signe à Cricri de le laisser seul. Le jeune homme avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit.

Le temps passa et Link était toujours installé au même endroit qui n'était désormais plus atteint par les vagues. Il se leva et rejoignit ses amis sur la couverture de leur pique-nique, préparant le repas du soir. Les restes du déjeuner étaient encore nombreux et suffiraient également pour le lendemain.

Ils allaient commencer quand un taxi s'arrêta sur la route. Yuri s'approcha du chauffeur pour régler le voyage, mais la princesse qui était déjà sortie l'en empêcha.

« Nous avons fait un détour, j'ai vendu des rubis et j'ai de l'argent. »

Elle paya l'homme qui repartit d'où il était venu, les frais de la course comprenant le temps qu'il mettrait à faire le trajet du retour.

« Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous. Vous êtes seule ? N'est-ce pas imprudent ?

— Je suis ici incognito, répondit-elle en souriant. Ma Garde Rapprochée ne serait pas passée inaperçue. Vous devez être Yuri.

— C'est bien moi, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant avec un sourire. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Votre Altesse.

— Link m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Appelez-moi Zelda.

— Veuillez me suivre. »

Ils avancèrent vers l'endroit où le petit groupe s'était installé. Link ne prit même pas la peine de se lever à l'arrivée de celle qu'il avait épousée. Cricri, quant à elle, vint au-devant de la personne royale.

« Désirez-vous partager notre repas, demanda-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

— J'en serais honorée, répondit-elle en souriant, enfin si je ne dérange pas. »

La princesse venait de remarquer que celui qu'elle aimait ne s'était même pas retourné à son arrivée. Cela lui causa une peine immense, mais Zelda fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'installa sur la couverture.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Cricri et Yuri conversèrent avec la nouvelle venue sur sa vie à Hyrule depuis la chute de Ganondorf. Link, quant à lui, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et était resté les yeux fixés sur son assiette pendant tout le pique-nique.

Une fois les restes rangés dans la glacière, puis en sécurité dans le coffre de la voiture, Yuri invita son amie à faire une balade sur la plage. C'était une excuse pour laisser seul le couple d'amoureux qui avait bien besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête.

À leur retour, la situation semblait s'être encore aggravée. En effet, Zelda pleurait et Link avait disparu. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il m'a accusé de ne pas lui faire confiance et de le traiter comme un enfant.

— C'était prévisible. Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Où est-il ?

— Il est parti dans cette direction, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

— Je vous le ramène dans de meilleures dispositions ».

Yuri suivit le chemin emprunté par son ami et le trouva quelques mètres plus loin en train de jeter des cailloux dans la mer, en faisant des ricochets. Il se plaça à côté de lui en restant silencieux et en fixant son regard sur la ligne d'horizon et sur le soleil couchant.

« Comptes-tu rester buté encore longtemps, demanda-t-il enfin, se retournant vers le jeune homme.

— Elle refuse d'entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire.

— Et toi, l'as-tu écouté ? »

Link jeta le caillou qu'il avait dans la main qui coula sans avoir fait un seul rebond.

« J'avoue que non.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais au moins la laisser s'expliquer ?

— Pas tant qu'elle me prendra pour un enfant sans expérience.

— Personne n'a prétendu une chose pareille. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se retourna. Zelda était là, près de Cricri, les deux jeunes femmes les avaient rejoints.

« Alors, réponds à mes questions ! Pourquoi dois-je suivre l'horaire que tu as instauré pour moi ? À telle heure, ceci, à telle heure, cela. Je ne peux même pas décider du moment où je dois éternuer. Je passe des heures interminables le nez dans des livres poussiéreux, alors que je n'aspire qu'à parcourir les plaines à la tête de l'armée. Tu ne me fais plus confiance !

— Link, tu te trompes. Je connais ta valeur, mais tu es roi, pas chef d'armée. Tu as d'autres obligations dont la première est de connaitre un certain nombre de choses pour gouverner le plus justement possible.

— C'est toi qui prends toutes les décisions, moi, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre. Tu refuses même d'écouter mon avis.

— Ta formation n'est pas terminée.

— Et alors, comment veux-tu que j'apprenne si tu refuses de me laisser essayer ? Les informations contenues dans ces livres sont obscures pour moi, je ne les comprends pas. J'apprendrai beaucoup plus en te secondant et en essayant de régler les problèmes plutôt que de continuer à m'user les yeux dans cette bibliothèque que je déteste. Et puis surtout, laisse-moi continuer l'aventure, j'ai perdu le goût de la vie, enfermé entre quatre murs…

— Je comprends. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que le cérémonial de la Cour te pesait autant. Je le vis depuis que je suis toute petite et m'y suis habituée. Je ferai alléger tes journées pour que tu puisses avoir plus de moments de liberté.

— Tu ferais ça ?

— Je t'aime, idiot, je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Je pensais te protéger en te gardant à mes côtés, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te tuais à petit feu. Tu auras ton commandement. Promets-moi juste une chose.

— Laquelle ?

— D'être prudent. »

Zelda sourit et vint se serrer contre lui. Link la prit dans ses bras. Il s'aperçut que ses deux compagnons s'étaient discrètement esquivés et les en remercia silencieusement. Main dans la main, le couple partit pour une petite promenade en amoureux sous la lune.

À leur retour, au moment où l'aube commençait à poindre, ils rejoignirent Cricri et Yuri qui les attendaient. Ce dernier posa un regard interrogateur sur le Héros du Crépuscule qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, lui confirmant que le problème était réglé.

« Vous avez veillé toute la nuit, demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

— Oui, nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous nous sommes réellement entendus pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Puis-je rester avec vous jusqu'au bout ?

— J'allais vous le proposer. Que diriez-vous de faire un bain de foule ce matin ? Je connais un petit coin agréable où nous pourrions nous mêler aux vacanciers, il y a quelques petites boutiques de souvenirs et de bons restaurants. Je vous invite tous les trois. »

Ils avalèrent un solide petit déjeuner et profitèrent du reste de la matinée pour flâner dans une rue commerçante donnant sur une plage noire de monde. La princesse avait revêtu une robe d'un rose tendre qui lui allait à merveille, laissant Link sous le charme.

Ils choisirent un petit restaurant italien à l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite, Link et Zelda partirent en promenade sur le sable afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. À leur retour, tout le matériel était rangé dans le véhicule.

Ils prirent la route quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune couple tendrement enlacé à l'arrière sous les regards attendris de leurs compagnons. La nuit tombait quand ils arrivèrent à la cabane au fond des bois. La Garde Rapprochée avait rejoint Hyrule, sachant leur reine en sécurité avec le Héros du Crépuscule.

Cricri entra pour préparer le repas et Yuri déchargea la voiture pendant que Link montrait la maison à sa bien-aimée. Zelda resta dormir dans ce havre de paix afin de prolonger ce week-end de vacances.

Le lendemain, Link reprit ses affaires pour regagner son royaume. Il remercia ses amis pour l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apportée et leur promit de revenir très prochainement les voir.

Chaque année, à la même période, les quatre camarades prirent l'habitude de retourner sur leur plage. Pour les deux souverains, c'était leur façon de se rappeler tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

FIN


End file.
